Arrows Christmas
by Emily Bett
Summary: Team arrow christmas get together with a few additions. Hint if olicity rated K for now may change
1. Chapter 1

"Am I… pickles?"

"No! Where did you get pickles from?" Thea asked. "I just saw the jar of pickles on the kitchen counter. Felicity, Oliver, Roy, Thea, Sara, Digg and Kat were all sat in Felicity's lounge. Felicity adopted Kat, or Katrina, after she didn't want her to move away. They had both met at the I.T lesson Felicity was holding for kids in the neighbourhood. Kat was living in a foster home a few streets away from Felicity and was going to live with a family in Spain until Kat begged that she stayed with Felicity.

They were all playing headbandz after a movie night at Felicity's, also a little Christmas get together. "Okay I give up. Tee it's your go." Thea moved herself on Roy's knee. "Give me a clue then Kat." Katrina pretended to shoot an arrow, "Vigilante?"

"Close….."

"The Hood?"

"Nope."

"Ummmmmm how about…." Thea shot a look at Oliver, "The Arrow."

"Yes!" Kate started jumping up and down and Oliver pulled her onto his knee and started tickling her sides as she laughed and squirmed, "Don't make fun of the Arrow, you might be next on his list." He carried on tickling her as the others laughed along. You, you, mean, you mean don't make, make fun of, of, of you?" she said between laughs. "Alright you two. That's enough. Whose go is it?" Kat settled herself down on Oliver's knee. "It's Sara's go."

"Oh, let me guess. I'm the black canary?" they all shook their heads, "The Flash,"

"Nope," Kat said shaking her head. "Aha okay….. can someone give me a clue?"

"You have a red floppy hat," Digg said leaning forward clasping his hands on his knees. "I'm Noddy. Ya know that little kids programme with the car and policeman ummmm what's s his name? Ummmm."

"Policeman Plod?" Thea asked. "Ya him so am I Noddy?"

"No. He wears red," Roy said putting his head on Thea's shoulder. "Santa, I'm Santa?"

"Yes." Sara took of her headband and look at the picture on the top. She laughed and shook her head. "Well, Flicky I think its your go," Thea said. "You know I hate that name."

"Ya I know you do. You want a clue?"

"Go on then."

"Okay, you have blue skin."

"Smurf?"

"Yes!" Kat said crawling onto Felicity's knee. "How did you know?"

"Well you make me watch the film nearly all the time so it's fairly easy. Well that's everyone. What shall we do now?"

"Can we all have a massive sleep over?" A massive smile spread across Kat's face.

"Maybe another time, sweetie." Thea stuck her bottom lip out at Kat and folded her arms. "No, now please pleaseeeeeeeee." She climbed of Felicity's knee and turned to face her. "Please mummy just me, Tee and Sasa." She looked at Sara and looked at Felicity again, "Please, you'll be the best mummy ever. Please, please. We have airbeds in the coat cupboard, please."

"C'mon Flicky , one night," Thea said cocking her head to one side. "It cant hurt Felicity, let them stay," Oliver said hugging Felicity to him and kissing her gently. "You lot, you lot are a pain in the backside," she stood up and walked over to the coat cupboard pulling out two airbeds. "Cone on then Kat help me get these sorted," she got up and ran after Felicity. "Well, Tee, guess we are staying here tonight. I will just go ring Laurel."

Felicity and Kat were in Kat's room pumping up the airbeds. " How long have you and Ollie been dating?"

"6 months 'ish"

"Is he ya know, gonna, be like, my dad?" She looked at Felicity who had gone slightly red. "I don't, I haven't even thought that far, baby. Maybe I mean hopefully. Do you want him to?"

"Well, he's, he's okay I guess. I want a dad and every thing but, I want you to be happy too, ya know he would be the guy you live with for ever," she half smiled as Felicity looked up. "Well, Katrina we will just have to wait and see, wait and hope."

"Fingers crossed."

**Thanxs for reading. Please leave any comments or prompts on how to continue. I will continue soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter but with a bit more olicity. Enjoy xx:)**

"But if you two did get married would me, Tee and Sasa be brides maids?"

"Course you would, and you would have to help pick a dress and everything." Kat smiled as she made one of the beds for Sara and Thea. "We could have a double wedding."

"What?"

"You and Oliver, Tee and Roy a double wedding."

"You are just weird. Double wedding, freak and a half." Kat stuck her tongue out and went to finish the other bed. "Shall I go get them some of your P.J's?"

"Ya go on." Kat walked out her room and into the lounge. "You done yet?" Thea asked. "I'm just if to get you two some P.J's."

"Can I go talk to Lis?"

"Ya you don't need to ask, Tee." Thea went into Kat's room where Felicity was tidying up a few things. Thea flopped onto the bed, "so, what was all that about? Double wedding?"

"Kat was saying if me and Oliver ever get married we should have a double wedding and you and Roy can get married at the same time."

"She is one weird child. Takes after you." Felicity stood up and sat next to Thea. "You think she takes after me? Tee you couldn't be more wrong? I think she takes after you to be honest. Proper all nails and makeup girl."

"She is 10. How can she take after me?"

"She thinks of you as her 'best mate' trust me she doesn't have many of them." The door burst open and Kat walked in dragging Sara behind her a pile of clothes in her arms. "I got you some P.J's, Tee." She handed her some bottoms and a camisole. "Thank you Katrina."

"Right then I will go leave you lot to it. You want some hot coco?"

"Yes please. Oh btw Roy and Digg have gone said to tell you they said bye."

"Okay, chick I'll bring some drinks and biscuits in."

About an hour later everyone was in bed. The girls had had a quick game of Uno and Oliver and Felicity had gone to bed.

"Kat was talking about us." Felicity said curling further up into Oliver's side. "Mhm, ya what was she saying?"

"That she wants to know if we will ever get married, if you'll ever be her dad," he kissed the top of her head and talked I to her hair. "Maybe one day, Felicity. Not now but maybe one day."

"I'd like to get married," she sat hp and looked at him,"but only so I can wear a pretty dress and canal myself a bride and a wife," she laid back down again,"I mean it's not like I love you at all." He laughed and rolled onto her his nose touching hers. "Who would you marry then?" She laughed making him smile. 'I don't know. You."

"Hang on a minuet ago you said it's not like you loved me."

"Well maybe I do."

**It's not as long as I would have liked it to be but please comment and leave prompts, thanxs for reading :)**


End file.
